


Humanity Within

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: After the Fall, Hannibal's childhood, Lady Murasaki - Freeform, M/M, References to Hannibal Rising, Violence, also it's canon, but both Hannibal and WIll survive, probably, references to, set in Lithuania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A victim of Hannibal's past comes back to reintroduce him to his humanity, to his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. I'm currently working on two fanfictions at the moment, so bear with me. This story references Hannibal Rising, which I all recommend you to watch, but also, if you haven't, the story will still make sense. ALSO! I hope you all love Lady Murasaki, she's Hannibal's aunt who took him in when he was a boy. She's amazing.

This wasn't expected. 

Well, no one really expects to be kidnapped, but no one's really an empathetic killer either. 

Will took stock of what surrounded him. He found himself tied to a wooden chair by ropes of nylon. The room was dark, musty, with probable mould rotting the ceiling and walls. He hadn't been hurt in any way noticeable aside from the burning of his wrists and a small puncture on his neck which indicated injection.   
Which was good news in itself, but where was Hannibal? He recounted his memories. 

They had decided to move further east of the continent, after making an interesting appearance in Belgium. So to Poland then, disappointing in the winter, but Will would rather be cold than caught. 

He and Hannibal had some idle conversation on not being able to physically show affection in public, being that it wouldn't be taken kindly in countries like such. They both seemed fine with it, so long as they were able to make it up in private. 

Then Hannibal left to enter to small gas station on the road they stopped on. 

He couldn't remember past that. 

And so to wait. Not very long, as the roar of a fire illuminated the room from behind him. Will stared forward and waited for further presence from the other person in the room. 

"You're awake." A male voice spoke. 

"Evidently." Will responded and glanced at what he was able to see. The room was much different than what he envisioned. He was seated in a corridor made of stone. Old and brittle chunks of wood were lined against the walls as torches, which hadn't been used or changed in many years. 

The man stepped past Will to reveal his person. He was tall, but thin which contradicted any usable strength against someone like Hannibal. Perhaps like Will.   
His dark brown hair was brushed back neatly. 

"Hello Will. I've been anxious to meet you." He said softly. In his hand he held a torch, of probably newer wood. 

"Where am I?" Will asked in a calm voice. He wasn't scared. This man hadn't given him anything yet to scare him. 

"You don't know? In fairness, I've not given you the best of views." 

Will kept on a look of borderline boredom. 

"Lecter Castle." He responded with his articulation sourced mainly at his tongue. 

Will frowned. 

"Hannibal's?" 

"Was meant to be. How much has Hannibal told you? Of this place, at the very least." His French accent danced around the English a's and r's.

As lost as Will was, he didn't appear like it. 

"He's told me nothing. Which I can only assume mean it's unimportant." Will cleared his throat and met his eyes,"Who are you, exactly? Sorry, but if I'm going to be kidnapped by someone, I'd like to at least know their name." 

"Emanuel." 

"Why have you taken me, Emanuel?" 

"To use as my pawn." 

"In a game against who?" 

Emanuel stepped over to a vacant torch holder and set the torch in, dusting off his hands afterwards. He took his time to glance back at Will with a grin. 

"With Hannibal Lecter, of course." 

 

#

 

Hannibal Lecter never noticed anything different with himself in his childhood. Or at least, before it was tainted. 

He had a sister and two parents who loved him very much, had a promised future of wealth and power, and yet all he cared about was Mischa. He loved her, every part of her. Like any small child, she had her annoying habits. Would always leave a mess of toys in her wake, but Hannibal was happy to clean them all right up for Mother. 

"'Anniba! 'Anniba!" She'd screetch to gain his attention. 

"Mischa?" Now he was a boy of eight years. Hide and seek was a game both he and his sister enjoyed, and played quite often in the depths of the forest which   
surrounded the castle. 

But now something was wrong, as Mischa had given away her hiding. 

"'Anniba! I'm stuck!" Her small voice squeaked in the brush which Hannibal raced through. He pushed his legs to go faster into the forest, towards the sounds of his sister. 

Dead silence as he stopped in his tracks. 

"/Mischa/." He sighed to the sight of his sister. She had climbed onto a tree, and bear-hugged the trunk while sitting upon an outgrowing branch about a metre off the ground. How his young sister managed to get up there, Hannibal hadn't a clue, but it did vividly illustrate how tiny she was. How incapable. 

"I'm stuck." She said in disdain. Hannibal stepped up with a smile and picked a stick up from the ground. He began to poke her arm with it. 

"Stop!! I don't like it!" She whined and Hannibal only gave a small laugh as he threw the stick down again. He stepped up and grabbed his sister from the tree. 

"I'm sorry." He said as he set her down,"Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head, and with a sudden change of interest, pushed her brother with all her might and ran the opposite direction. Hannibal only swayed back, but began to run after her at a pace that surely wasn't his quickest. 

"Mischa!" He said in a theatrical voice as he mock ran after her. He could hear her giggles throughout the echoing of the forest. 

 

#

 

Hannibal didn't dream. He had his more than fair share of nightmares, something which he knew Will would try to get accustomed to, but no dreams. He didn't give them that kind of recognition that a dream. Not that of a dream's connotations. 

This sleep was no exception, despite the circumstances. 

"Wake." The first word he heard. 

"Hannibal, you need to wake now." The second bout of words. 

He opened his eyes to someone shaking him. He felt a hand at his wrist, along with a burning sensation of a rope. His first scene of sight was that of a darkened room. A barn. He was tied to something, a post which held as fixture to the structure he was inside. The person behind him was cutting at the rope, as he felt. 

"Where am I?" 

"Ironic that you do not know." 

That voice. Hannibal recognised it. 

"Lady Murasaki." 

"Correct." The rope was cut. She stepped in front of him. Now he towered over her, much like before, but with an unusual sense of strength behind it as he had grown into his body over the years of maturity. 

"I'm unsure what to think." 

"Let's save thinking for a safe place. Come." She said and grabbed his hand momentarily. He followed her as she walked quickly through the barn. 

"Where is Will?" Hannibal couldn't think what else to ask. What was more important to ask aside from assurance of his safety? 

"Who is that?" 

"Someone important." He replied vaguely and assisted her in opened the barn doors. The outside greeted them with a burn of winter wind which fled into the building. 

Murasaki stepped out into the snow, not bothering to close the doors back. She stepped to the side, where a car of French style was parked. Hannibal frowned. He had, by now, assumed Murasaki to have passed on, or to have gone back to Japan. France was no place for her in the state he left it in. In the situation he left her in. 

"When I was told that you were travelling Europe, I was surprised at how long it would take you to visit me." She said while pulling out keys from her pocket. She was finely dressed in a winter coat which was a black green shade, a heavy skirt underneath. Her silk black hair was pulled up in a tight bun. 

"I was not aware you still lived in France." 

"I never left. I did not have a say for most of the time, with the police questioning me as a constant." 

"I should apologise." 

"You will have time for that later. He will return quickly." She said and climbed into the car, expectant of Hannibal to do the same. He had an array of questions, all of which he was unsure to ask. He had to know where Will was. 

"I'm unsure how I have gotten here." He said instead of a question. Murasaki started the car and drove on to the snow covered road. 

"Kidnapped. Or so I am told. Chiyoh tells me all she's been able to uncover." 

"Chiyoh. Is she not looking over my parents home?" 

"She is. That is the difficulty." 

Hannibal thought back to what he could. Retrieving gas as they were to travel by road for quite a while. He left Will in the car, carelessly. He pressed a finger to a spot on his neck, an injection wound. Kidnapping. He should be frustrated for allowing himself to be captured, allowing Will to be. That was to come. 

"What has she to say?" 

"Someone unknown has taken over the castle. Part of it for habitation, a month or so ago. He took in two men a day ago, one which was you." 

He nodded. 

Will. 

"And the other man?" 

"She didn't perceive him as a priority. Is he the Will you speak of?" 

"Yes." 

"I do not believe there have been any deaths yet." 

"Where are we?" He asked. 

"A few miles outside of Lecter Castle. Do you not remember these forests?" 

"No. Why here?"

"I'm unsure."

"Where are we to go from here?" 

"Back to France." 

"No."

"No?"

"I cannot leave Will." 

Murasaki gave him a questioning look. 

"I apologise, but I refuse to leave him." He said, unmoving. 

"Very well." She responded quickly. 

There was a silence. Hannibal still had questions. Murasaki had some herself. 

"Who is he? I didn't expect anyone to be of importance to you to make you so adamant." 

"A partner." 

"Romantically?" 

"Yes." 

"Your lover then. You've changed quite drastically, then, Hannibal." 

"Not as dramatic as you perceive." 

"Your accent has dulled over." 

"Perhaps."

"You killed him, then?" 

"Grenz?"

"Yes."

"Yes." 

"Who else?" 

"Those who deserve it." 

"Is your Will aware?" 

"We hunt together." 

"So what I've taught has been put to good use." 

"Quite." 

The road seemed endless, against the façade of white crystal. Hannibal looked up to the landscape of snowy hills and evergreen trees. So familiar to his home. This was Lithuania, somewhere he hadn't been for years. His last visit ended in him killing a man by tying him to a tree with rope wrapped around the trunk, and connected to the saddle of a horse. He deserved it. He killed her. In his death, he sang for Mischa as he had before. 

Punishment. 

Since Hannibal's escape with Will, there had been more and more rules set into place of punishment and crime. Will attempted to justify their killings by only killing those who deserved it. Rapists, murderers, thieves.Hannibal understood and complied, as it would both fill both of their needs. Will's justification, and   
Hannibal's hunger. 

The men he killed in his country, in the continent, they all deserved it. But that had been years ago. 

A loud sound screetched the car to a halt as Murasaki attempted to skid safely against the icy ground. Tire popping. Hannibal blinked as they stopped. He was the first to get out and check. 

He stepped out into the snow. His shoes were thankfully leather, and did not soak up any of the freezing liquid. 

Popped tires were correct. He glanced out down the road to see something which the car uncovered the snow to. They appeared as black sticks on the road, though through further inspection, appeared to be spike rails, something used for fireplaces. 

Hannibal looked over to Murasaki, who was watching him from the car with an unreadable expression. 

"These were placed here purposely. Whoever is at the estate knows we are here." 

"I suspect he knows much more than I initially thought." 

"Come. I suspect my kidnapper will be wanting a visit from us." He spoke as he began to step out, deeper into the snow. He headed to the forest, which looked black from the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT FOR MORE!


End file.
